Toony Christmas
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Tiny Toons have a Christmas Party.


I don't own this story. Credit goes to Bahamut Dragons, used with the authors permission.

Tiny/Looney Tunes

Toony Christmas

A few months had passed since Buster had his first "encounter" with the principal. The first yes, but certainly not the last. The principal had initiated something new with Buster, sex with an adult, something similar, yet so different as when he did it with a comrade. Sex with Gabs, sex with Plucky, sex with Bugs and even sex with Lola... all different, all pleasurable, all priceless. Over time, Babs had some encounters with the principal and the gym teacher also, as well as Plucky and some of their other friends. The most surprising thing was that Shirly, Plucky's girlfriend, was not jealous at all. He could roam around like that as much as he wanted, as long as the young duck as ready when she needed it. No worries there, Plucky was probably the horniest toon in Acme Acres.

They were now in December, the last day of school before the Christmas break. During lunch break, Buster and Gabs had met up with the principal at his office. Lola was inside as well.

"So," Buster asked, "why did you call us here?"

"Well, I had an idea," Bugs responded.

"WE had an idea," corrected the gym teacher. "During the break, we want to invite you kids, along with your friends, to a Christmas party."

"Of the humping kind?" Babs asked.

"What else! It'd be sometime soon after Christmas, at my place," added the principal. "We'd prepare a meal and all. I'm sure I don't even need to ask, but are you interested?"

"Well I sure am! And it's perfect too because this years Christmas party is at my place so I won't be out."

"Im staying here as well," said Babs. "My parents will leave the day after Christmas to see my sick grandpa. I'll be left alone in charge of the house."

"Then it's settled. We'll call you to confirm the date. Don't forget to talk to your other friends too."

"Don't worry, we won't."

They left the office and went directly to the cafeteria where the gang was gathered at a table. The bunny duo told them about their meeting with the rabbits and invited them to come too.

"Oui. I will be sure to come," replied Fifi in her French accent.

"My parents are staying at the pond this year so I should have no problem coming," Plucky said.

"I, like, don't really want to come, you know. I'm not attracted to the pleasures of the flesh, only those of the soul."

"You guys, you wouldn't believe what Shirly can do with a soul. It's like sex, but different. But you should still come and tried it Shirly, I'm sure you'd like it."

"Anyways, I can't Plucky. I'll be out of town with my folks, you know."

"What about you?" Babs asked to Hamton.

"I ca-ca, I ca-ca, I ca-can't. My parents are go-going to this b-big party and I have to go-go with them. I hope you have fu-fu, have fu-fu, have fu-fun though."

"It will certainly not be the same without you, mon cherie."

And it was settled. Buster, Babs, plucky and Fifi would come to what promised to be the biggest fiesta of the year. Actually, now that they thought about it, they couldn't understand why they hadn't done some group action before, instead of all going individually. But it didn't matter now. The party was going to happen and they would have fun like never before.

Christmas passed and they all had great gifts, all that they wanted. Well, almost all they wanted. But their final gift was coming soon. On the 26th, Bugs called to tell them the party was set two days later and that they didn't need to bring anything but their youthful energy. Two days later, they were all together towards Bugs burrow, joking around and hyping up for the party to come. They finally arrived. Buster knocked on the door, immediately hearing "Come on in!" He opened the door and plunged head first, followed by Babs, and then the two others who decided to use the ladder instead.

The home was about Buster's home size. The decoration simple and well laid-out. A delicious smell came from the kitchen, from where Bugs came to greet them.

"Welcome to my humble home. Please, take a seat. Can I bring you anything?"

They all asked for some drinks, which Bugs went to get immediately. He came back soon with four glasses.

"So, what are you cooking," asked Babs.

"It sure smells delicieux," added Fifi.

"Im not sure myself, Lola did most of the cooking. She assured me it'd be something everyone would appreciate though."

"If Miss Lola's the cook, I'll eat it without hesitation."

"You don't need to be so formal, Plucky," Lola said, coming out of the kitchen. "We're not at school here. Anyways, after what we've done together, we're pretty much on equal terms."

"Except you have more experience."

"So hon, what are we eating?"

"Sorry, it's Lola's secret recipe. I can however guarantee you that once you've tasted my cooking, you'll never want to go back. Now, if you'll excuse me..." she said before returning to the kitchen.

They chatted for about 10 minutes before Lola called out to tell them it was ready. Bugs directed the children to the table while he went to the kitchen to help Lola bring the meal. The table had been decorated with Christmas colors, plates, tablecloth; everything was crimson and emerald. They put the various plates in the center of the table and said grace.

"Well, dig in!"

The table was now garnished with various meals, each looking more delicious then the last. Buster and Babs immediately took some of the carrot-composed dishes what Fifi and Plucky chose some food more to their tastes.

"So, what have you prepared for us ce soir," the skunk asked before eating a spoonful of soup.

"Well, we put each of our names in a bag and we'll couple each other randomly. That way we can vary our pleasures fairly," Bugs explained.

"Sounds good to me," Buster replied before chomping of some carrot salad.

The meal was pretty delicious and the conversation, lively. It was interesting to see the students talk to their teachers truly like friends rather then teachers. Especially interesting how they kept up with more complicated matter, given the age difference. But it was true they were having sex, among themselves and the adults, which showed they were quite mature. Towards the end of the meal, anticipation started to rise. They brought the plates and utensils to the dishwasher, cleaned up the table and washed the pans. It all seemed like torture to them all, but at the same time, it made them digest as to not have cramps later on.

Finally, all the chores were done as they returned to the living room. Bugs took the bag where he had put all the names.

"No one objects to being with anyone," he asked. Upon receiving only negative nods he held out the bag to Lola. "You may have the honor."

Lola put her hand in the bag and removed two tags: "Buster...and me... Plucky and Babs, which leaves Fifi and Bugs."

Strangely, everyone now seemed why in front of this set situation. Everyone but the ever horny Fifi that is: "Yay! I get to taste manly cock. Veins a moi mon lapin." She literally leapt on Bugs, projecting him on the couch. He parted his legs and offered himself to her, a gift she could not refuse. Fifi gave the erect cock a single rough lick, from bottom to top, where she probed the cock slit, tasting the precum and sending a shiver down Bugs' spine.

Lola took the cue and kissed Buster lightly on the lips. Their tongues joined in a sensual dance as she brought the blue bunny to the couch as well. Having made him sit, the gym teacher broke the kiss and descended to where his young cock was unsheathing. Mimicking the skunk's technique, she licked from base to top, massaging his blue balls at the same time. Buster started to moan as she reached the top, taking the head in her mouth for an instant before releasing it again.

Fifi took the act as a challenge, one she was very up to. She took Bugs cock head in her mouth as well, licking all around it at the same time. Fifi then used her left hand to start massaging the gray hare's ball and licked the forefinger of her other hand before inserting it in his ass. The act made Bugs jump slightly, but he immediately regained his state of passion.

Beside her, Lola licked from the head down to the balls, oblivious to Fifi's competitive state. She took a ball in her mouth and sucked it gently, knowing how sensitive it was. Buster put his hands on her head as an automatic response. He then turned his head to Bugs. They gave each other an understood look before returning to their bliss. In an other spot of the room, Plucky and Babs looked at each other intensively. They had never done this with each other before and it felt awkward to be in this position.

"Well oral sex seems to be popular this time of year," Plucky said to try and get something, ANYTHING, going. All he got back was a nervous laugh from Babs. He approached the pink bunny awkwardly and placed a kiss on her lips, at first light, then she retuned it with passion. From an outside perspective, the meeting of a bill with a mouth have been laughable, but between the two, it was sensual and exiting. Plucky put a green-feathered hand on Babs's small pink nipple, rubbing it softly, making her tingle with excitement. He backed her up to a wall, kissing deeply as he went.

The duckling lifted one of her legs in an attempt to penetrate her on the spot, something he failed to do. Babs broke the kiss to laugh lightly, before helping him direct his erect dick into her. He entered slowly, not being able to do other in this complicated position, especially for two youngsters. Finally, Babs lifted her other leg and wrapped them both around his waist, impaling herself completely on his meat in the same motion. Plucky grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her. No one would of thought it possible, but the green duck had not only managed to take Babs on the wall, but he also gave strong and steady pumps inside of her. Sex gave him wings... well, stronger wings. He continued pounding on her, taking a sensitive nipple in his bill at the same time sucking on it, making Babs cry out her passion and surprise the other four people in the room.

Buster and Bugs were in an erotic trance as Lola had picked up on the competitiveness and was now trying, not as much to make Buster cum, but to make him scream louder then Bugs. His small cock was now completely into her loud as he sucked and licked it, sometimes releasing it for a quick ball suck before returning to the meat. Fifi was going much more aggressively, in her own manner. She sucked strongly on the lick, licking and tasting it like crazy while she probed his asshole with a finger. Both bunnies were moaning pretty strongly however and a judge would have had trouble declaring a victor. Praise had to go to the males however: God only knows how they had kept their semen inside for so long.

Finally, Fifi gave Bugs' cock one last strong suck before he exploded in her mouth, sending out waves after waves, all of which she swallowed as she always did. The purple skunk loved the taste of cum and drank all avidly, licking and sucking like a while animal, never having enough until she was confident Bugs was empty... for the moment.

Lola was finishing her task as well. She kept licking all around, sucking the cock head, then licking again, making Buster moan strongly and finally cry out in ecstasy as he sent his cum all over Lola's face. The pink rabbit receive it with a big smile, licking it off a little, what she could manage. When the young bunny finished cumming, she put his cock back in her mouth, to suck clean, before joining his lips to hers. Of course, he had tasted cum many times before and shared some with their owner, but he had never tasted him. The mix of saliva and cum made a very particular taste, one he liked a lot. Both couple ended up in a strong big, one that resumed the passion that had gone between them only a few moments earlier.

Meanwhile, Plucky had changed position. Babs was now hands upon the wall as he sodomized her intensely. Her ass was virgin until Plucky, who didn't know about it, decided to take her from the back. She didn't ever have time to contest, and she was glad she didn't too. The feeling was one that she never could of imagined. And Plucky was getting a kick out of it too. It had been some time since he had probed such a tight ass, his favorites. Since he was still a kid and his dick was so small, it wasn't easy to find but he had in his best friend's girlfriend. How ironic. And pleasurable.

He continued to thrust into her, melding green feathers and pink fur for moments. She rocked her hips as well. Both felt they were coming to orgasm soon and so, both intensified their pumping until finally, Plucky released himself, feeling her ass with thick white goo. It didn't prevent him for continuing his motion, wanting Babs to get off as well. The slick sensation in her ass doubled by the pounding meat finally got her over the edge and she just cried out her love. Finally still joined, Plucky and Babs fell to the floor, slowly. The green duck rolled of with a squishy sound, panting.

Everyone had big smiles on their faces, some licked with the smile of others. The night had started most excellently and it wasn't over. Buster, got up, still a little weak from the strong orgasm, and went to the name bag.

"Ok, now let's try threesomes!" he said enthusiastically.

They needed something to follow up and a threesome was as good an idea as any. Buster put the names back into the bag and made Bugs, Fifi, and Plucky draw.

"Those who were drawn will be together, the others will form another group."

"I have Buster," Plucky said.

"Myself, how convenient," Bugs said while showing his paper.

"And I drew Lola. Looks like we won't be ensemble mon cherie," Fifi said, kissing the school principal one last time before joining her own group. Immediately, she went to Plucky's now limp pride and licked it all around, tasting the mix of duck cum and bunny ass, a strong taste for sure, but she had tasted far worst. Slowly, Plucky's duck hood waked up and Fifi broke her tongue contact.

"Monsieur Duck," she said with a light French accent, "you will now put your meat into me and fuck me like never before."

He knew he was up against so many men... and woman, but his enthusiasm couldn't be reached. He put Fifi on the ground, hind in the air, and with a single thrust, impaled her completely, roughly, the way she liked it. Her screams of joy were proof enough that she was having the like of her life.

"Well Babsy, what are you doing," she asked. "This is not a twosome, it is a threesome."

"Well, since Plucky only has one dick..."

"But there are other ways you can... ahhh! You can be pleasured. Come to me and I will show you the joys only une femme can bring."

Babs approached Fifi slowly: "Get on your back." Babs obliged, putting Fifi's head between her legs. She approached slowly, and suddenly, Fifi grabbed her thighs, brought her in close and started licking Babs's clit. Fifi of course had much experience in the manner. Everyone at school knew to get Fifi for a sweet pussy, tight ass (she worked out to keep it that way) or great tongue.

On the other side of the room, on the couch, the rabbits were wondering how to do this.

"Well, you haven't cummed yet so you should cum double this time," Buster proposed.

"Oh, I really don't care, I just enjoy you boys getting off."

"You don't, but we do," Bug replied.

And without further ado, Bugs turned to Lola's side and placed his cock at the entrance of her anal hole. On the other side of her, Buster prepared to plug her other hole.

"Ready," Bugs asked to Buster.

"Ready." Buster confirmed.

They penetrated both her rabbit hole at the same time, making her tense up for a few seconds more she placed a kiss on the blue bunny's lips then the gray rabbit, signifying she was ready. They took the cue and started pumping slowly, rhythmically, into her. At first, they were pumping at different tempos, making her feel uncomfortable. Seeing that, the males adjusted to go at the same pace, making her moan her love. Bugs was now sitting on the couch, with Lola on him and Buster pumping in front of Lola, feet on the edge of couch to help him thrust. At the same time, he was sucking her erect nipples, licking around them and playing with them.

On the other side of the room, Fifi was nearing orgasm. Babs had changed positions and was now under her licking and sucking her titties as she herself was getting a tongue lashing around the pussy area. Of course, Plucky was still pounding with intense vigor and enthusiasm and his previous orgasm kept him from having one too fast. It was a good thing Fifi had learned to control her fumes when having sex, because the whole room would have been sprayed at that moment. The girl skunk could no longer stand it: she came with as much vigor as the duckling had put into bring her to it. Plucky removed himself to taste her female juices, ones he didn't usually taste. It was certainly different from male juices and he preferred the latter, but a little diversity couldn't hurt him. He finished his drink and sat, cock standing up waiting for attention. The girls didn't need more convincing.

They both lapped this cock, licking around, tongues touching and sometimes, they'd even join in a kiss with Plucky's cock head on both their mouth before releasing it and licking again. The green duck was in paradise. He had two gorgeous girls, one on each side, only wanting to pleasure him. All that warmth from the saliva and the rubbing, it made him fall on his back. The pressure was intense but he wanted to keep the moment going, if only a few seconds more. But their rubbing intensified as well and they started to use their hands to rub his balls. Finally, Plucky exploded all over their faces, sending wave after wave of cum everywhere. The girls licked their lips, removing some of the semen from their faces. Then, Fifi approached Babs and started licking all her all over, giving her a tongue bath on the face getting hid of all the cum stains. After that, it was the bunny's turn to lick Fifi all over. Fur was very particular to lick, but they were used to it by now. And in the end, Plucky witnessed idly a tender kiss between the two females as they shared his body fluids.

Back on the couch, Buster and Bugs were keeping a steady rhythm on Lola, who would of moaned if her mouth had not been occupied by the younger bunny, her own student. The blue boy's tongue danced madly with the lady's tongue, wanting to probe every inch of her mouth. The taste of experience mixed with the taste of innocence... and enthusiasm. And still they both kept pumping, faster and faster, and deeper it seemed, making her squirm muffled cries of passion. One longer and more intense cry followed as she detached her lips and screamed her orgasm from the top of her lungs. Her juices now ran along Buster's bunnyhood and made the passage slicker for him to travel through. Bugs however had recovered quicker then his younger friend and the orifice he was penetrating with such haste was so tight that a moment later he tensed up and released his own juices into the teacher. The warm feeling make Lola moan tenderly as she connected her lips with those of the grey hare.

Buster didn't care much; he was nearing orgasm and was now putting everything he could into getting the fastest tempo possible. He pumped like a madman, eyes closed, hands holding her hips to keep his balance. Finally, as he felt the pressure high enough to make him go over the edge, he pumped one final time and started to cream her insides, mixing his own juices to those of her already drenched pussy. As he sent out his final globs of cum, Buster let himself fall on Lola, hugging her tightly.

They were all quite tired. After a few minutes of relaxation, Bugs managed to get up.

"Anyone want something to drink?"

They all took the same as when they came in. Ten minutes later, they were all refreshed and as in sex devils possessed them, were ready to screw some more. And through out the night, they did, sometimes drawing names form the bag, sometimes playing games like sex poker and sometimes just getting together. They didn't want the night to send but by 3:30 am, all of their energy reserves were spent. The kids ended up sleeping there, leaving the morning after.

"Well, thank you for this wonderful evening," Babs said to their hosts.

"Your welcome, all of you, I hope we can do this again sometimes," replied Lola.

"Just name the time and the place and I'll be there," Buster said.

"I just hope our other friends can come next time," Plucky added.

"Au revoir, mon petit lapin" Fifi said seductively as she placed a last, passionate kiss on Bugs lips before leaving with the others.

As the kids were getting far, Bugs remembered: "Oh, and by the way... Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

The end.


End file.
